Epoch of the Solar Tyrant
by SPQR-Alan
Summary: The era of democracy within the two camps came to an end. A new epoch, ruled by NH Triumvirate, arrived promising prosperity and success. But all the campers can see is depression and decline. Now they must trust their new leaders, Lester and Meg, to end the epoch of the solar tyrant and eliminate the ideologies of Social Darwinism...to restore the age of prosperity.
1. Chapter 1: The Domain of Caligula

**A/N: All characters and setting are credited to Rick Riordan and this story is fair use and NON-COMMERCIAL.**

"_Today_ we embark on a new age of empire

_Today_ we begin a new era of prosperity

_Today _we create a new generation of success,

_Today _we bring about a new decade of welfare, and

_**TODAY **_we gave birth to a new nation.

Romans, now is the time of breakthrough, this is the day of transformation. As I finish this inauguration speech we are now the New Sun, the dark ages of Camp Jupiter has faded and now we begin the great leap forward," exclaimed the voice of Camp Jupiter's new leader Gaius Caesar Germanicus, known to the public as "little boots" or Caligula. "Jason Grace, please lead the pledge of patriotism."

Redness appeared in the eye of the former praetor and he curled his hands into a fist. The essence of his anger spread through the senatorial assembly, without a warning, lightning cracked on the sky. Twinks of hope appeared in the eyes of senators, however, it was quickly replaced by fear as the bolt of lightning, sent by the most powerful demigod in Camp Jupiter, got intercepted by a ball of solar wind.

"I 'apologize' for the unexpected interruption. Jason Grace, please lead the pledge of patriotism."

_I pledge myself to the New Sun empire,_

_To not form any political parties,_

_To not criticize anything of the government,_

_To pay excessive amounts of taxes,_

_And this… _

Pause.

"Jason Grace, continue the pledge."

_And this I oath under Apollo, god of archery and truth._

After the dismissal of the council, a blazing red ball of Hydrogen and Helium engulfed Jason Grace, and before Piper could even register what happened, she burst out into tears. The one person that taught her love, despite being the daughter of love. The one person who truly understood her. The one person she can share her dreams and laugher with. The one person just disappeared in the hands of a power-hungry dictator.

/br

"JASON GRACE"

The voice of Caligula boomed all around Jason, a hyperventilating teen who looked like he's in an oven.

"What makes you think that you have power over me, the _**emperor**_. Remember you are nothing, praetor. Your camp is nothing. The stupid republic is nothing. You are all just dirt and slaves under my rule, and you will always be. Because I'm immortal and you are not. All your taxes go to me. Remember this no one, not even you, son of Jupiter, can challenge my rule"

In the heat and pain, Jason spoke, "No _you_, remember this:

You said we will begin a new era of prosperity, but we began a new era of depression

You said we will create a new generation of success, but we created a new generation of decline

You said we will bring about a new decade of welfare, but we are a new decade of misery

You said we gave birth to a new nation, but we only gave birth to a new tyranny.

You let us take the oath of patriotism, but you are the one here not keeping your promise. This, as well as capturing me is enough for campers to rebel. Abuse of your power is your fatal flaw, and it will be fatal, despite your immortality."

"ENOUGH, let me show you how it feels like to burn under the New Sun."

Tears filled up Jason's eyes, he forced a small smile, "you are not burning me. You are buring the hearts of Rome."

Soon, the person who dared go against the emperor evaporated. But his fighting spirit still remains in the souls of Romans.

**A/N: How was it? I have another story, **_**Civilizations Unite**_ **if you like themes of nationalism. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Domain of Nero

**A/N: A/N: All characters and setting are credited to Rick Riordan and this story is fair use and NON-COMMERCIAL.**

The stars are only bright because of the dark night that surrounds them. A tree is only tall because of the short grass that surrounds them. A man is only skilled because of the newcomers that surround him. The Poseidon Cabin is only great because of the ruins that surround it.

In the Titan war, one of the most ignored goddesses became the Last Olympian. In Giant war, one of the weakest demigods destroyed Gaia**(A/N: I know Leo is strong but just for the sake of analogy)**. Now during the invasion of Camp Half-Blood, one of the least populated Cabins became the symbol of hope, the symbol of survival.

The forests are burning, the beach is covered in ashes, the hill is filled with rats, and the recreation centers are littered debris and the other cabins are crumbled to piles of stones. Everywhere is in destruction except for the Poseidon cabin, which stands tall and proud with the Camp's flag on top.

Thousands of traps encircled the cabin, hundreds of demigods defended the cabin, dozens of archers readied their bows, couples of Athena kids planned the battle

And one emperor is ready to invade.

"Give up, demigods. You have failed to defend everywhere else, why will you succeed at defending this?" The voice of Nero boomed everywhere.

"We didn't fail to defend our home," the son of Poseidon spoke up, "the camp's flag still stands high despite all the despair that exists. Greece is known for the founding of democracy, and we will protect it with our lives. This determination and honor is something that _**YOU LACK**_. And we will not let the beauty of Greece fall at your hands." Even as he said this, a twinkle of fear is present in Percy's eyes.

"Ok then. I'm quoting you on this." Nero said indifferently.

He pulled out his 4 foot long imperial golden spear, lit it up with Hydrogen and Helium. The glow reflected off the shiny imperial gold, making it so bright as if the sun had manifested itself into the spear. The temperature was so high the air began to ionize.

Then he charged.

Within 30 seconds, he disarmed and burned all the demigods, even the Hephaestus, and Apollo kids. All the traps fell apart and all arrows directed at the emperor vaporized within a second. The flag smelled like burnt cloth and there is already a hole in the Cabin door. All the water in the cabin became steam so powerful that it could power a train around the globe.

By the time the demigods recovered from the shock, Nero was already standing on top of a shelf, dressed in a senatorial toga.

_**~∫∫∫ SPQRALAN ∫∫∫~**_

"_Now _is when we embark on a new age of empire

_Now _is when we begin a new era of prosperity

_Now_ is when we create a new generation of success,

_Today _we bring about a new decade of welfare, and

_**TODAY **_we gave birth to a new nation.

Greeks, now is the time of breakthrough, this is the day of transformation. As I finish this inauguration speech we are now the New Sun, the dark ages of Camp Half-Blood has faded and now we begin the great leap forward" Exclaimed Nero in his superior voice.

Every demigod applauded at his speech, but in their eyes is where their true emotions lie. You can see the hatred, the dissatisfaction, the discontent and the anger buried in the pupils of the campers. But there is one emotion that forcing the demigods to clap their hands — fear. Fear of being vaporized, fear of losing their loved ones, fear of never existing anymore.

But one demigod does not share this fear, instead, it is replaced by determination. It is replaced by the desire to change, it is replaced by the sense of duty. This demigod sent a wave of water at The Beast, only to be evaporated in an instant.

"You are dismissed, demigods. Perseus Jackson, stay here," said Nero.

Everyone knows what will happen, this is the same fate Jason experienced at Camp Jupiter. Upon realizing this, a drop of tear made its way down Annabeth's cheek. Why does Percy have to such a Seaweed Brain, why does his must his fatal flaw be loyalty, why did he rebel against Nero when no one did. Why? Annabeth stood there, crying, knowing that she cannot break in and save Percy. Perseus Jackson must face Nero alone for his loyalty to camp, now, he is destined to suffer the wrath of Nero.

_**~∫∫∫ SPQRALAN ∫∫∫~**_

**(A/N: can skip. Same thing as Jason in Camp Jupiter)**

"Perseus Jackson"

The voice of Caligula boomed all around Percy, a hyperventilating teen who looked like he's in an oven.

"What makes you think that you have power over me, the _**emperor**_. Remember you are nothing, Poseidon spawn. Your camp is nothing. You are all just dirt and slaves under my rule, and you will always be. Because I'm immortal and you are not. All your taxes go to me. Remember this no one, not even you, son of Poseidon, can challenge my rule"

In the heat and pain, Perseus spoke, "No _you_, remember this:

You said we will begin a new era of prosperity, but we began a new era of depression

You said we will create a new generation of success, but we created a new generation of decline

You said we will bring about a new decade of welfare, but we are a new decade of misery

You said we gave birth to a new nation, but we only gave birth to a new tyranny.

Abuse of your power is your fatal flaw, and it will be fatal, despite your immortality."

"ENOUGH, let me show you how it feels like to burn under the New Sun."

Tears filled up Percy's eyes, he forced a small smile, "you are not burning me. You are buring the hearts of Rome."

Soon, the person who dared go against the emperor evaporated. But his fighting spirit still remains in the souls of the Greeks.

**A/N: How is it? Please review. As I said this is inspired from a Tale of Two Cities so there will some overlap between the two camps.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Redefined West

**A/N: A/N: All characters and settings are credited to Rick Riordan and this story is fair use and NON-COMMERCIAL.**

Thousands of years ago, the thoughts of man sparked a fire on the torch of the west. As the west shifted from Greece to Rome to England and now to the United States, the Hellenistic culture shifted with it. But now, it is time to redefine the torch of the west.

A stream of water gently flowed down the great aqueduct of New Rome and into the soil of the _Neos Latifundia Romanus. _Although the water is fresh and clean with hints of minerals in it, the plants still look like they just came from the Fields of Asphodel.

"Why am I not surprised?" Meg muttered sarcastically as she reluctantly checked on the overplanted soil.

"With the way you're planting, you're gonna get beat up by the emperor again," sighed Joe, a random Roman farmer, "Can't you understand the definition of a quota?"

"And can't you understand the definition of sustainability," Meg resorted back.

"Legit, screw freaking sustainability. Just meet the quota so you don't get beat up. Much as I hate to say it, our economy is going up when under the rule of Caligula."

"Yeah, but are _your_ profits going up?" This silenced Joe.

"Do whatever crop rotation nonsense you're doing. When you come home bleeding, don't blame me for not warning you."

"A couple of years later, let's see whose farmland is doing better," Meg scoffed as she went back to tend her crops. She's been farming Olives for 3 seasons in a row. Not only is that boring as heck, but the soil also looks dry as bread. At least she's been secretly planting peanuts. Can't imagine the fields of other farmers. Meg made a small prayer to Ceres, hoping that her soil could last until the fall of Caligula's reign.

The galloping of horses broke her thought. She looked up from her crops and her face had the word annoyance written all over it. It's a crop inspection time.

Joe gave her _you're dead_ look. And Meg is forced to confront the inspector.

"What the frick are these!" Yelled the inspector as he kicked the peanuts and other crops.

A tear fell from Meg's eyes. She whispered a weak no, but that only made the inspector laugh.

"Is Meg _crying?_ You better start planting more olives or you can join your peanuts in the kingdom of Hades!" Scorned the inspector.

That's the line for Meg:

"The soil is a blessing from Ceres;

The soil is the home of plants;

The soil is the salt of the earth;

The soil is the mother of growth;

And the soil is the gold to life.

It is my job to secure this blessing;

It is my job to protect this home;

It is my job to guard this luxury;

It is my job to love this mother;

And it is my job to treasure this gold.

Everytime I rotate the crops, the soil feels strong.

Everytime I remove the pollutants, the soil feels care.

Everytime I spray fertilizer, the soil feels powerful.

Civilizations rise because of soil. People feel joy because of soil. The soil brings greatness to man, and I must bring greatness to the soil.

And I will do that by practicing Civil Disobedience, by defying the unjust regulations posed by Caigula."

"And that thought is the precursor to torture"

"But that thought is also the precursor to prosperity."

"Prosperity," Mocked the inspector, "is brought here by the emperor, not outlaw farmers that can't meet quotas. This is the new West, and you follow the new ways."

With that, Meg, again got dragged into the room of torture.


End file.
